livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Ross
Lucas Filbert "Luke" Ross is the 18-year-old adoptive son of Morgan and Christina Ross. He was adopted from Detroit, Michigan when he was six years old. Luke is the second oldest child of the Ross Family, after Emma and the first child Morgan and Christina adopted. He is shown to be a very mischievous boy. Personality Luke is a mischievous, sarcastic, cool, and a prank-loving boy. Several times he is shown to be dull, especially in math, yet he is clever when it comes to playing tricks on his siblings and Bertram. Luke is very talented at dancing, especially break dancing. He often finds toning his dancing skills down to be difficult. In the episode "One Day Wonders" he breakdances while Jessie plays the song "Texas Guys" in Central Park. Biography Background Luke was born in Detroit, Michigan to Vanessa Olson, which was announced in the episode: Lizard Scales and Wrestling Tales". He was adopted at the age of six by Morgan and Christina Ross. Luke has a stuffed bear named Kenny the Koala, which he had since he was very young, and it was also his first "friend". He is the adoptive brother of Emma, Zuri, and Ravi Ross. He has a little crush on his nanny, Jessie. He likes pranking and making fun of their butler Bertram, sometimes with his brother Ravi. History Jessie, Liv and Maddie's Hawaiian Christmas Cross-A-Rooney To be added Physical Appearance Luke has kind of curly brown hair which he usually wears gelled up, brown eyes, and lots of freckles on his face. He also has dimples on both sides of his mouth. He is said to have a great smile. He doesn't care that much about his clothes. He has a simple and casual style, and also boyish and sometimes sporty. Relationships Jessie Prescott Nanny/Friend/Crush Luke instantly developed a crush on Jessie the moment they met in the episode "New York, New Nanny". Unfortunately for Luke, Jessie's feeling isn't letting them be together. Though Luke continues to flirt with Jessie as the episodes go on, and their relationship grows stronger coequally. However, Luke's dreams are unlikely due to their 6-year age difference and Jessie prefers boys who are at least 18, which Jessie says why they can't date. They love and care a lot about each other, and Jessie always helps Luke with anything. Ravi Ross Brother/Friend Ravi is Luke's younger brother adopted from India. Luke enjoys pulling pranks on Ravi, but they do share a good brotherly relationship. They sometimes collaborate and play pranks on Bertram. They seem to be very close and love helping each other and they care and love each other a lot. Emma Ross Sister/Friend Luke is Emma's younger adopted brother. They have the classical brother-sister relationship, they tend to fight and argue a lot, but love each other very much. Sometimes Emma helps Luke. For example in "Pain in the Rear Window", when Luke was injured, Emma helped him. Zuri Ross Sister/Friend Luke is Zuri's oldest brother. She tends to blame Luke for the mess she makes during bad situations. Luke always finds a way to get her back. "Quitting Cold Koala" explains Zuri's relationship with Luke the most; she keeps on teasing and taunting him about Kenny the Koala, until Luke reveals why Kenny's so important to him, ending with Zuri apologizing and lending Kenny an eye from one of her dolls when he is broken. Overall, Luke and Zuri are partners in crime. They participate in many mischievous activities together, such as prank calling people on Jordan Taylor's phone in the episode "Star Wars", and always pranking Ravi in the episode "Used Karma". Bertram Winkle Butler/Friend Bertram is the family's butler. Luke likes to play pranks on Bertram and annoy him, and Bertram always gets his revenge and pranks him too. Although, they seem to like and care about each other, even though they don't want to admit it. Quotes To be added Trivia *Connie Thompson had an obsessive and major crush on him. *Luke was originally written as a 10-year-old boy from South Korea named Hiro. *It shows that he wears boxers, but Ravi says he wears tighty whities, but you can also see briefs in one episode. *Luke is proud of the fact that he has big ears and the fact that he's gassy because he thinks it brings him closer to dating Jessie. *He still owes Ravi 10 dollars. *He plays the accordion. *In an alternate future, Luke becomes a Dance-ketball Hall of Famer. *According to Luke, Kenny the Koala was his only family when he got adopted. *Luke's voice begins to deepen by the end of season 2 due to Cameron Boyce going through puberty, along with Ravi's voice. Similar to Gabe from Good Luck Charlie and Max from Wizards of Waverly Place. *He has a bucket list. *He has a fantasy girlfriend list. *He possibly has Sythenisia and can see music as colors. *He likes playing pranks on people. * He doesn't like to take showers. * He is very athletic. *He will be in an episode of Bunk'd. Appearances 'Season 2' *Jessie, Liv and Maddie's Hawaiian Christmas Cross-A-Rooney References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Guest Characters Category:Teens Category:Minor Characters